Generally, ATMs employed in financial institutions and the like performs various transactions according to the contents of a transaction with a customer, for example deposit transactions in which a customer deposits in cash such as banknotes or coins, or withdrawal transactions in which cash is withdrawn to the customer. One type of ATM is known as a re-cycling type (or recirculating type), in which banknotes deposited by a customer in one transaction are reused and withdrawn to another customer in a subsequent transaction.
Some re-cycling type ATMs are installed with a banknote deposit/withdrawal device that performs, for example, processing relating to banknote deposit and withdrawal. Such a banknote deposit/withdrawal device includes, for example, a deposit/withdrawal section (deposit/withdrawal port) that exchanges banknotes with a customer, a conveyance section that conveys banknotes, a verification section (banknote determination section) that verifies inserted banknotes by denomination and authenticity, a temporary holding section (temporary safekeeping box) that temporarily holds inserted banknotes, and banknote storage boxes that store banknotes. The banknote deposit/withdrawal device further includes a reject box that stores reject banknotes that have been verified as unsuitable for re-use by the verification section (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-85736 (FIG. 3)).